1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image and audio reproducing apparatus, an image and audio reproducing method, and a program for reproducing a picked-up still image and an audio signal recorded together with the picked-up still image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, a digital camera is proposed, which obtains and records a picked-up image in response to a shutter operation and further records audio sounds generated before and after the time when the image is picked-up. The digital camera that is ready for taking a picture detects and records surround sounds in an audio recording medium such as a ring buffer.
When a shutter button is operated, an image signal of a subject is obtained and the obtained image signal is associated with audio signal recorded on the audio recording medium, and is recorded in a storage medium. In a play back mode, the image signal recorded in the storage medium is reproduced to display the image of the subject, and at the same time the audio signal associated with the image signal is reproduced from a given recorded portion.